


Alec's Choice

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Malace, Teasing, holiday fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 7 of 25 Days of Pairings: MalaceAlec attempts to find the perfect tree to be judged.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Alec's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Okay so I know I've done the tree lot prompt before but I couldn't resist this bunny.
> 
> It was too adorable staring at me. On that note days 7 - 9 will all feature Magnus as a nod to his birthday on Dec. 8th.
> 
> Thank you to [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise) for agreeing to Beta this fic for me.
> 
> Enjoy.

“What would you know about picking a tree?” Jace shot back, standing his ground. “I bet you just wave your hands every year and summon it.” 

“I will have you know I have personally selected every tree that enters my home for the last three decades,” Magnus scoffed. “I would also watch your tone, pup.”

Alec noticed that Jace must’ve heard the underlying warning in their boyfriend’s statement by the way he turned on the full pouty lip. The archer decided it was his queue to step in. 

Usually, he would let his boyfriends settle it, but they had been in the Christmas tree lot for almost an hour, and he would rather not spend the rest of the evening here. He had been promised cuddles by a fireplace and cheesy mundane holiday movies. 

“That isn’t fair, Mags,” Jace whined when he saw Magnus wasn’t giving into his pout. “Let’s see your choice then.” 

Jace crossed his arms with an eye roll. He knew he was skating on thin ice already with Magnus but saw no harm in pushing a few more buttons, especially when those buttons were so alluring and sparkling. 

“Jace, don’t bait if you are only going to whine about it later.” Alec stepped behind his boyfriend and put his arm on his shoulder as the first warning. 

Jace straightened out before he looked at his boyfriend with mock betrayal. 

“Why do you always side with him,” Jace pointed out in a huff. “We are supposed to be  _ Parabatai _ . You’re supposed to take my side.” 

“Oh, like you took my side last week?” Alec asked with his eyebrow cocked up.

“Boys.” Magnus’ controlled voice came from behind them, startling both Shadowhunters into attention. They knew that tone and learned through slow pleasure it meant ‘Pay attention’. “Let’s not get distracted on why we came here.” 

Magnus turned his attention back to the tree Jace had suggested. 

“I just don’t like how low it hangs on the bottom,” Magnus elaborated. “I’m afraid it will encourage Chairman to play with the ornaments and tug at it.” 

“Can’t you just charm it?” Alec suggested. 

“I could, but I would rather keep the whole thing an organic experience,” Magnus explained before sighing and looking back to the tree he nominated instead. 

“I don’t like how uneven the layers look on it,” Jace explained himself when he saw the warlock’s gaze fall back on the other candidate. “It will make decorating a nightmare. Don’t deny it, Mags. Alec and I moved all your bookcases in the apothecary once multiple times till you felt it was right.” 

“Oh yes, completely about my apothecary’s design and nothing about watching both my boyfriends sweaty and lifting heavy furniture that causes their muscles to pop out,” Magnus replied with a wink before turning back to the Christmas trees. 

Alec rolled his eyes and stared out at the trees. He let his eyes rake over the sea of greens. They all honestly looked the same to him. He didn’t completely understand what they both were debating over. 

He stepped out into the Christmas tree forest, looking around and only giving each tree a five-second evaluation, mentally noting those that caught his attention for some reason or another. 

In the background, he could still hear his boyfriends rating another tree. It seemed the new subject lost the race because of a slight bend at the top of it. 

Alec stopped mid-step and backtracked the half-step before looking a bit up at his chosen one. 

The tree was only an inch or less taller than Alec, but it was so full. It looked like one of the ones from Magnus’ monthly magazines. 

The archer reached into his thigh holster and pulled his Steele before activating his strength and stamina runes. Alec didn’t want to chance accidentally dropping his candidate before Jace and Magnus could judge it. 

Carefully, Alec transported the Christmas tree in front of his boyfriends and cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“What about this one?”

Jace turned around and was surprised at what their archer had presented them. The tree didn’t look to have any bald stops or uneven layers. The branches looked strong enough to hold all of the decorations Magnus had planned as well. 

“Magnus?” Jace asked, already holding a thumbs up to show his approval. 

Magnus looked at the newest candidate from tip to bottom. He had to admit Alec sure knew how to choose them. But then again, their archer had chosen both Jace and him, so Magnus guessed he should have more confidence in Alec’s evaluating skills. 

“I must say I am impressed, Sayang,” Magnus praised before turning to Jace. “Don’t you think our archer did a good job, Angel?” 

Alec’s cheeks started to heat up at the praise before he found his eyes shifting to his boyfriend, awaiting his answer. 

“He did do a good job,” Jace confirmed as he pulled Alec to Magnus and himself. 

Magnus immediately embraced the chance to have Alec between them. 

“Is this the one we want?” Alec tried to keep his composure as he was being praised and held by his boyfriends. He knew they were genuinely appreciative of his find, but Alec wished they would show it in a less tortuous way. 

“Yes,” both Magnus and Jace confirmed at the same time. 

At that, Alec released a surprised chuckle causing the other two to tumble into laughter after him. 

“We should get home,” Magnus added when he noticed Jace had once again decided to forget his jacket at the loft. He waved his hands and summoned one of his own thicker leather jackets before handing it over to their angel. 

Alec watched the exchange and gave his  _ Parabatai  _ a pointed glare. 

“I agree,” Jace took the offered jacket sheepishly. “Can we get take out instead of cooking?” 

Magnus had made it a point to teach his Shadowhunters how not to live off microwaved food and constant take-out. They had all been cooking meals together for almost two months now. The warlock didn’t see the harm in one take-out night. 

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” Magnus confirmed. “Come along, Alexander, can you please take the tree? After we pay and are a bit away, I can teleport us back home.” 

Alec nodded and lifted their winner gently, not to rustle any of the branches. 

The trio made their way down to the check-out. With a new debate at hand. What take-out will they settle on?

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Thank you once again to [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise).
> 
> Do you have questions? Don't want to drop it as a comment?
> 
> Drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Meet you back here tomorrow!


End file.
